Nintendo on Ice
Nintendo on Ice is an ice show that will be produced by Nintendo Company and Feld Entertainment. It will star the main characters, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, and Donkey Kong; and include characters from other video game companies. This show is actually inspired by various ice shows such as Holiday on Ice and Disney on Ice. Video games and series in the shows Veterans *Mario series *Legend of Zelda *Metroid *F-Zero *Ice Climber *Fire Emblem *Kid Icarus *Starfox *EarthBound *Pokémon *Kirby *Sonic the Hedgehog *Pikmin *Animal Crossing Newcomers *Banjo-Kazooie *Conker the Squirrel Voice cast: English cast *Walker Boone (who voiced him in the Super Mario Bros 3, and Super Mario World TV series): Mario *Tony Rosato (who voiced him in the Super Mario Bros. 3, and Super Mario World TV series): Luigi *Kristen Bell: Peach *Deanna Mustard: Daisy, Female Piantas, May *Gilbert Gottfried: Wario *James Woods: Waluigi, Hammer Bros. *Richard Yearwood (who voiced him in the CGI-based Nintendo show Donkey Kong Country): Donkey Kong *Tress McNeille: Koopa Troopa *Frank Welker: Dry Bones *Andrew Sabiston: (who voiced him in the Super Mario World TV series) Yoshi and (in the CGI-based Nintendo show Donkey Kong Country) Diddy Kong *Scott Burns: Bowser, F.L.U.D.D. *Charles Martinet: Toadsworth, MC Ballyhoo, Male Piantas *Mercedes Rose: Rosalina *Nancy Cartwright: Bowser Jr., Ness *Kathleen Barr: Birdo *John Kassir: Mouser *Seth MacFarlane: Clawgrip *Charlie Adler: Fryguy *Dweezil Zappa: Tryclyde *Bobcat Goldthwait: Tryclyde *Graham McTavish: Tryclyde *Grey Delisle: Dixie Kong *Jeff Pidgeon: Bomb-omb, Red Bomb-omb *Conrad Vernon: Male Nokis *Isaac Marshall: Petey Piranha, King Boo, Boos *Roger Craig Smith: Sonic, Shadow, Jet the Hawk *Amy Palant: Miles "Tails" Prower *Cindy Robinson: Amy Rose *Kelly Hu: Rouge the Bat *Dan Green: Knuckles the Echidna, Vector the Crocodile, Storm the Albatross *Quinton Flynn: Silver the Hedgehog *David Wills: Espio the Chameleon *Bella Hudson: Blaze the Cat, Tikal the Echidna, Wave the Swallow *Kyle Hebert: Big the Cat *Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Charmy the Bee *Mike Pollock (who voiced him in the anime Sonic X): Dr. Eggman "Ivo" Robotnik *Steve Malpass: Fox McCloud *Alesia Glidewell: Krystal *Dex Manley: Falco Lombardi *Grant Goodeve: Wolf O' Donnell *Nat Wolff: Lucas *Veronica Taylor (former voice of Ash Ketchum in the anime Pokémon): Ash Ketchum, Max *Eric Stuart: Meta Knight, Brock, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Hunter *Samantha Kelly: Toad, Toadette, Female Nokis, Cream the Rabbit, Misty *Ikue Ōtani: Pikachu *Andy Ritcher: Charmander *Rachel Lilis: Jessie, Jigglypuff *Ted Lewis: King Dedede, James *Jimmy Zoppi: Meowth *Yumi Toma and Satomi Korgi: Pichu Bros. *Stan Hart: Professor Oak, Tortimer the Mayor *Skyler Samuels: Zero Suit/Samus Aran *Ian Anthony Dale: Mewtwo *Jim Cummings: Ganondorf *Annie Wood: Tiny Kong *Corey Burton: Goomba, Mr. Sonny Resetti, Tabuu *Zac Efron: Link *Teresa Palmer: Zelda *Don Rickles: Tom Nook and Banjo *Jennifer Hale: Pelly the Pelican *Susan Blakeslee: Phyllis the Pelican and Kazooie *Cody Cameron: Conker *Cam Clarke: Totakeke (K.K.) *Makiko Ohmoto: Kirby *Lani Minella: Pit *Sanae Kobayashi: Ice Climbers (Nana and Popo) Japanese version cast *Kenichi Ogata: Mario and King Dedede *Yu Shimaka: Luigi *???: Peach *Mika Doi: Daisy, Female Piantas, May *Tessho Genda: Wario *Kyusaku Shimada: Waluigi, Hammer Bros. *???: Koopa Troopa *???: Dry Bones *Koichi Yamadera: Yoshi and Donkey Kong *???: Bowser, F.L.U.D.D. *???: Toadsworth, MC Ballyhoo, Male Piantas *???: Rosalina *???: Bowser Jr. *???: Birdo *???: Mouser *???: Clawgrip *???: Fryguy *???: Tryclyde *???: Tryclyde *???: Tryclyde *Megumi Hayashibara: Diddy Kong *???: Dixie Kong *???: Bomb-omb, Red Bomb-omb *???: Male Nokis *???: Petey Piranha, King Boo, Boos *Junichi Kanemaru: Sonic *Kōji Yusa: Shadow *Ryō Hirohashi: Miles "Tails" Prower *Taeko Kawata: Amy Rose *Megumi Matsumoto: Rouge the Bat *Nobutoshi Canna: Knuckles the Echidna *Kenta Miyake: Vector the Crocodile *???: Sliver the Hedgehog *???: Espio the Chameleon *???: Blaze the Cat, Tikal the Echidna, Wave the Swallow *???: Big the Cat *???: Charmy the Bee *???: Dr. Eggman "Ivo" Robotnik *???: Fox McCloud *???: Krystal *???: Falco Lombardi *???: Wolf O' Donnell *???: Lucas *???: Ash Ketchum, Max *???: Meta Knight, Brock, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Hunter *???: Toad, Toadette, Female Nokis, Cream the Rabbit, Misty *Ikue Ōtani: Pikachu *???: Charmander *???: Jessie, Jigglypuff *???: James *???: Meowth *Yumi Toma and Satomi Korgi: Pichu Bros. *???: Professor Oak, Tortimer the Mayor *???: Samus Aran (who will be in a Zero Suit during intros and finales) *Masachika Ichimura: Mewtwo *???: Ganondorf *???: Tiny Kong *???: Goomba, Paragoomba, Paratroopa, Mr. Sonny Resetti, Tabuu *???: Link *???: Zelda *???: Elora *???: Tom Nook *???: Pelly the Pelican *???: Phyllis the Pelican *???: Totakeke (K.K.) *Makiko Ohmoto: Kirby and Ness *Minami Takayama: Pit *Sanae Kobayashi: Ice Climbers (Nana and Popo) Notes *It is now confirmed that the anime characters Escargoon, Tiff, Tuff, Salesman (Nightmare Enterprises), Sir Ebrum and Lady Like will not appear in this show. *Ikue Ōtani, Makiko Ohmoto, Sanae Kobayashi, Yumi Toma, and Satomi Korogi will be the only five Japanese voice actresses who work in the American version, while everyone else is American. However, they will join all the Japanese actors to obviously do the Japanese version. *In the Japanese version, Luigi will have Goofy's Japanese voice, Yoshi will have Donald Duck's Japanese voice, and Daisy will have Daisy Duck's Japanese voice, and Kōichi Yamadera will reprise the role of Donkey Kong, from the Japanese dub of Donkey Kong Country. Replacements *One of the voice actors died before the show. *Maddie Blaustein (who voiced Chef Kawasaki and Waddle Doo) died on December 11, 2008 due to her sleep from a short illness at the age of 48. Waddle Doo will be appearing in the show, but his voice actor is not yet been announced. After Blaustein's death in 2008, Kirby 3D was out on the Nintendo Video on the Nintendo 3DS systems in January 2012. So, it is unknown who currently voiced Chef Kawasaki. **However after her death in 2008, it is unknown who would be the new voice of Waddle Doo. *Teresa Palmer will voice Zelda in the show, because Vanessa Hudgens broke up with Zac Efron. Script See Nintendo on Ice (script). Touring Locations *Sears Centre, Hoffman Estates IL *Allstate Arena, Rosemont IL *United Center, Chicago IL *American Airlines Arena, Miami FL *American Airlines Center, Dallas TX *Hara Arena, Dayton, OH *Philips Arena, Atlanta, GA *Nassau Coliseum, New York, NY *Target Center, Minneapolis, MN *Wells Fargo Arena, Des Moines, IA *Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI *KFC Yum! Center, Louisville KY *Amway Center, Orlando FL. *The Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills MI *Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, MI *Verizon Center, Washington DC *Staples Center, Los Angeles CA *Citizens Business Bank Arena, Ontario, CA *BankAtlantic Center, Sunrise, FL International showings *Rogers Centre, Toronto *Araneta Coliseum, Philippines *Singapore Indoor Stadium, Singapore *Rajadamnern Boxing Stadium, Thailand *Hong Kong Coliseum, Hong Kong *Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, Japan *Yoyogi National Gymnasium, Japan *Acer Arena, Austrailia *Melbourne Sports and Entertainment Center, Austrailia *Burswood Entertainment Complex, Austrailia *Ankara Arena, Turkey *Belgrade Arena, Serbia *Megasport Arena, Russia *Minsk-Arena, Belarus *Siemens Arena, Lithuania *Ahoy Rotterdam, The Netherlands *Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, France *O2 Arena, Czech Republic *Torino Palasport Olimpico, Italy *Coca-Cola Dome, South Africa *Luna Park, Argentina *Movistar Arena, Chile *Poliedro de Caracas, Venezuela *HSBC Arena, Brazil *Coliseo Cubierto El Campin, Colombia *Palacio de los Deportes, Mexico *Monterrey Arena, Mexico *Palacio de los Deportes, Dominican Republic *Jose Mguel Agrelot Coliseum, Puerto Rico Translations *Japanese: 任天堂オンアイス *French: Nintendo sur Glace *Dutch: Nintendo op Ijs *Spanish: Nintendo sobre Hielo *German: Nintendos Capade Charaktere (Nintendo's Capade Characters) *Italian: Nintendo sul Ghiacchio *Czech: Nintendo na ledě *Afrikaans: *Thai: *Turkish: *Chinese: *Lithuanian: *Serbian: *Belarusian: Trivia *This originally had to be "Nintendo's World on Ice" until TheMrRamonlle found out that World on Ice belongs to Disney. So he renamed it "Nintendo's Ice Capades" and then "Nintendo on Ice" which makes it simpler. *This is inspired by and takes place after Ice Capades's Mario on Ice show (which shows Mario characters appearing in their ice show in 1989). *The second series (first was Nintendo Monopoly) that were presented in Super Smash Bros. Brawl that are not featured in Nintendo on Ice are Game & Watch ''and ''Nintendo's Robot Series. ''However, the two characters Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. don't speak, whereas ''Game & Watch ''and ''Nintendo's Robot Series, were most likely left out due to their overall obscurity. *The cast and characters get to shake hands with the audience at the end of the rink during the finale, and before they leave, just like Disney on Ice's "100 Years of Magic". *Nintendo on Ice will be in English in the Philippines like Disney on Ice. *Master Hand will mentioned by Mario, but make no appearance. *Rouge the Bat will have Stacy Hirano's voice from Phineas and Ferb. *The reason Banjo-Kazooie and Conker appear in this is because Banjo and Conker appeared in Diddy Kong Racing. Category:Nintendo Category:Ice Shows Category:Feld Entertainment shows